Disposable personal care articles are common in society, including diapers, training pants, enuresis pants, adult incontinence garments, feminine hygiene articles, surgical garments, protective wear, and the like. Frequently, such articles are constructed of polymeric substrates, including, for example, polyolefin films and polyolefin nonwovens like spunbond materials or carded web materials. It is commonly desirable to provide such articles with elastic properties, such as via the use of elastic strands or elastic films. It is also commonly desirable to provide such articles with targeted or localized elastic properties for specific functionality. For example, it is frequently desirable to provide elasticization at one of more edges of certain articles, such as at the leg and waist opening of garments, at the crotch edge of menstrual or incontinence pads, or at the wrist or neck openings of disposable garments, such as surgical or safety gowns or coats. The conventional approach to providing such elasticization has been to adhesively fix rubber-like strands of elastomeric material to the polymeric substrate. Upon release of the tensioning force, the elastic strands gather the substrate, providing the desired functional properties, such as, for example, providing a snug fit around the leg or waist opening of a disposable garment. This conventional approach to elasticization requires the use of adhesive to bond the elastic strands to the substrate, and to hold them in place when under tension. Such adhesive adds cost and process complexity to the manufacture of such articles. In addition, there is restricted ability to recycle waste and scrap from such a manufacturing process because such waste or scrap contains a mix of components—polyolefin substrates, rubber-like elastic threads, and adhesive. Therefore, what is needed is an improved method of providing targeted or localized elastic properties in disposable personal care articles without the need for adhesive.